


Pages of My Heart

by DeceasedRaven



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: As does Giroux's beard, Kevin Hayes thighs make a cameo, M/M, Set during All-Star weekend kind of, idiots to lovers, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceasedRaven/pseuds/DeceasedRaven
Summary: 5 times Travis assumes Nolan is dating Nico + 1 time he realizes he's an idiot
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 300





	Pages of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Want you in my Room" by Carly Rae.

_ wtf Teeks why’d you shave off the rat stache? _

**Says the guy with the patchiest lip toupee I’ve ever seen**

_ Your mom made you didn't she _

**Yeah, why you don’t like it?**

_ I don’t not like it it just feels like old Travis would steal New Travis’ lunch money then stuff him in a locker _

**HEY new Travis is scrappy, he’d put up a fight**

_ Nah he’d be too worried about scuffing his new backpack or getting home by 9 _

**Yeah well new Travis and old Travis would gang up and absolutely pummel every version of Nolan Patrick**

_ Every version? Even baby me? _

**Okay fine not baby Nolan, but middle school Nolan on is getting DESTROYED**

_ Middle school Nolan definitely deserves it, so I’ll let it slide _

_ Hey you heard Hischier’s going to St. Louis? _

**Oh sick. But that kinda sucks for you though doesn’t it?**

_ You mean cause it feeds the “good thing Patrick didn’t go first” crowd _

**What? Dude no you shouldn’t fucking listen to any of them**

_ Yeah, well _

**No seriously, fuck all of them, they probably tweet from their fucking parents’ basements fuck them.**

_ Teeks I am currently in my parent’s basement. _

**You know what I mean man**

**But like for the Nico thing, I just meant it’ll suck cause you can’t really follow him out there huh**

_ No... _

**Well I’ll keep him company, share some good stories about my good bud Patty**

_ No you will not _

**Ooh did you ever tell him about the geese?**

_ Yeah, he’s heard that one a million times don’t bore him with it _

**LIAR. I KNOW A LIAR WHEN I SEE ONE. **

_ Shut up, I’m not a liar, Nico probably knows all that shit, just talk about hockey or golf or something like a normal person _

**Nope, no can do. Im preparing my best “Nolan just spotted a geese and is trying to run away but trips over a child” impression**

_ “A geese” _

**Sorry Mr. Grammar, a goose, one goose that almost made you shit your pants**

_ I’m texting him right now and telling him you’re a nutcase and not to approach you under any circumstances _

**Don’t worry bud, I’ll say good stuff too, like how your super generous and always let other people tie your skates for you **

🔪🔪🔪

😘

  
  


>>

  
  


_ Why do you keep sending me blurry pictures of Nico _

**I thought maybe you missed him**

_ dude, what _

**He’s so nice man. How did you two even get close since you’re like a serial killer?**

_ First of all fuck you. Second of all, you sent me a picture of his elbow? _

**It’s a nice elbow!**

_ you’re a fucking freak I hope Nico’s realized that by now _

**Well actually, Nolan, Nico happens to like me. He said I was a “cool dude” and it’s “too bad we don’t play on the same team”**

_ There’s no way Nico said any of that _

_ And don’t call me Nolan _

**That’s your name dipshit**

_ So?? Respect my fucking wishes _

**Nico calls you Nolan ** **🤔 **

_ Yeah, he can cause he’s normal _

**And I’m not?**

_ … _

**Wow just stab me why don’t ya**

_ Gladly _

**I’m gonna tell Nico about the time you were so smashed you ate five frozen Eggo waffles**

_ Cool and if you do that I’ll send him the picture _

**Ha GOOD LUCK the Picture is nowhere to be found!**

_ You wanna take your chances on that one? _

**Like I said, I’ve taken precautions**

_ Two words. Bo. Horvat. _

**Fuck**

_ Checkmate, bitch _

  
  


_ >> _

  
  


_ Teeks what’s that supposed to be a video of? Are you in an earthquake should I call 911 _

**Ah shit. I don’t know why it’s so shaky. I was trying to show you Nico’s skill comp**

_ Thanks? But I saw it on TV bud _

**Oh. Right.**

_ You too bud you looked good out there _

**Shut up**

_ You shut up, I’m being sincere. It has to be nerve-wracking and I would’ve shit myself, but you looked good _

_ Like composed and calm, I guess _

**Oh. Thanks Patty. Yeah it was scary, just glad I didn’t come last honestly**

_ Look at you making it with the big boys _

**I’m gonna ignore the cheap shot because Patty, Patty, I’m pretty sure McDavid is the tallest guy in the league. hOw COME NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THIS?** 🕵️🕵️🕵️

_ You literally played Boston a week ago _

**Okay and?**

_ Zdeno Chara?????? _

**Dang it**

_ “McDavid is the tallest in the league” wtf bro. I guess when everyone towers over you it’s hard to gauge whose the tallest… _

**Oh look! There’s Nico. He’ll love the story about the ponies**

_ Okay that one I’m not ashamed of _

**Dude you literally had a meltdown when My Little Pony came on**

_ I am WITHIN MY RIGHTS to be nervous when that fucked up nightmare-fuel furry bait comes on _

**You threatened to throw my TV out the window.**

_ They started singing. Fuck that. Tell Nico, see if I care. He’s reasonable and will sympathize with me _

**Nico says you need psychiatric help**

**Hfeh**

**ef8]0fu**

**Hi, this is Nico. I didn’t say that, exactly, just that that sucks about the ponies :( And maybe you should see someone? **

🖕

  
  


>>

  
  


**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_ Are you having a stroke _

**Nico was just telling me about how you guys met 😍**

_ Yeah...…. At the draft……… _

**No dude it was a total meet cute!!!!!! Like you were both in the weight room remember?**

_ Yeah I remember but what the fuck is a meet cute _

**You know, like it’s cute when you meet?**

_ What about leg extensions is “cute” _

**No it’s more how he described it you know, like you were the only ones there…**

_ There were trainers too... _

**Jeez no romance with this guy**

_ Okay I’m going to take this entire conversation as a yes that you’re having a stroke _

_ I’ll call 911 so you don’t embarass yourself and faint in front of Mat Barzal _

**Good call dude**

_ I was joking?? _

**Oh, yeah, don’t actually call 911. But you’re right I can’t be embarased in front of reigning champ of sickest flow in the league Mat Homecoming King Barzal**

_ lol he was homecoming king _

**Sick, right?**

_ Isn’t he canadian _

**Yeah but he went to like an ultra fancy private school or something**

_ Course he did _

**Don’t be jealous Patty, your flow won’t win any league wide awards but it gets an honorary place in my heart**

_ You’re so full of bullshit _

❤️

  
  


>>

  
  


**Hey man, everything good?**

_ Yeah bud, just hanging with the fam. hbu? _

**Everything good on my end! Whatcha been doing with the fam?**

_ A lot of Yahtzee, mostly _

**Cool, cool Yahtzee is great.**

_ Yeah… _

**So everything’s okay? Nothing you want to talk about?**

_ Yeah.. Everything’s fine. I mean my heads been okay, not like way better but not bad either if that’s what you’re asking _

**That’s good bud. But like, nothing else you wanna talk about?**

_ Dude wtf are you fishing for _

**Nothing, nothing man! It’s just**

_ Just what??? _

**Well Nico said that you guys didn’t have any plans to see each other?**

_ I mean, yeah, we’ll probably just get dinner when he comes to Philly _

**Oh, You’re not gonna go up to see him?**

_ ...no? _

**Oh**

_ wtf does that mean? _

**So things are kind of rocky between you?**

_ No???? _

**Oh**

_ I stg if you don’t stop saying oh I will stab my voodoo doll of you in the balls _

**You have a voodoo doll of me?**

_ Dude no fucking explain yourself _

**So, are you and Nico doing like an open thing?**

_ An open what?? Are you losing your grasp on English wtf is going on _

**Like an open relationship?**

_ … _

**Sorry if that’s intrusive**

_ Since when do you care about being intrusive? _

**Well I’m just trying to be supportive and respect your boundaries on this and shit**

_ Trav _

**Yeah?**

_ What exactly do you feel you need to be supportive about? _

**You know**

_ No, no I don’t. Please elaborate in actual human words. _

**Like your whole thing with Nico, like how you’re dating**

_ oh my god _

**I know we’ve never really talked about it on like a deeper level, but I figured it’s probably hard dating a guy in the Nhl, especially another player, so I was trying to be supportive. Sorry if I said anything offensive or was weird about it.**

_ TRAVIS _

_ ME AND NICO HISCHIER ARE NOT FUCKING DATING _

**Oh shit you guys broke up?**

_ NO YOU ABSOULTE BAG OF FUCKING DUNG NUGGETS WE NEVER FUCKING DATED _

  
  


Nolan’s phone rings. He rolls his eyes so far back in his head it feels like they might pop out. He answers the phone.

“So you never dated Nico?” Travis’ phlegmy voice garbles through the speaker. 

Nolan tightens the strings on his hoodie. He has a sudden weird desire to see Travis’ face and considers switching the call to FaceTime, but something stops him from doing it.

“Hey, bud,” he says. “Where are you right now?”

“Not anywhere public, don’t worry, just in this weird lounge we were playing foosball in, but everyone left. But like, you didn’t?”

Nolan sighs and feels the weariness of it in his bones.

“No, Travis, I never dated Nico.”

“Did you fuck?”

“Jesus.” Nolan’s glad he’s not on speaker, since the door to his room is wide open. “No, I never- Never anything with him.”

“Oh.”

“You wanna enlighten me as to why you thought we were?”

“I don’t know, man. Like you never really dated anyone else since I’ve known you. And you talk about him kind of different from other people. And then in October, the day after he was here when I came over to your place you were acting weird. I don’t know, maybe it’s just the whole one and two thing, you know.”

Nolan snorts in disbelief. 

“No, seriously, like I know it’s the media pushing the whole best buds/rivals thing or whatever. But still, it was just a nice story to believe. It was something that seemed like it would make you happy, which I wanted for you, you know?”

Something behind Nolan’s eyes feels tight. He tries to shake off the feeling but ends up a little dizzy, like nothing in him can settle, everything untethered and floating away from shore. 

He says, against his better judgement, “I mean, I liked him, I guess."

“Like like-liked him?”

“Yeah, you idiot.”

“Oh. And you never told him?”

“No. What was I supposed to say, I know you’re straight cause you told me in those words but I have a huge crush on you, wanna hook up in the storage closet?” 

“I guess not.”

“Yeah, no.”

“So you’re not straight.”

“No.”

“Oh, cool. I mean I kind of thought you weren’t for a while, but you know… Thanks for telling me.”

“It’s not a secret, just, no one ever asks. They all assume.” 

“Sorry, man.”

“I mean, usually they assume I’m straight, but… You’re in a league of your own, bud.”

“Ha.”

There’s silence on the line and Nolan watches out his window as the flakes from earlier start clumping together. The ground is almost coated. Nolan cracks open his window and inhales the sharp smell of winter and pine. He kind of wants to go sledding, to feel the wind bite his skin, but he doesn’t really want to go alone.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Travis asks.

Nolan lays his head on the sill. God, this is weird to be talking about. He kind of thought he would never tell anyone about the whole stupid Nico thing.

“No,” he says. “I mean, not really. If I thought he was interested… But he’s not, so.”

“Oh.”

Nolan might actually make a voodoo doll of Travis if he doesn’t start saying more words. Fucked up that people call _ him _the nonverbal one.

“Um, I gotta go Pats, but thanks for sharing with me, yeah? I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good-” Teeks. Is what he plans to say, but Travis hangs up. Nolan stares at his phone for a couple seconds, before flinging it into the folds of his comforter. He watches the snowfall until his mom calls him for dinner. 

  
  


>>

  
  


_ G could you do me a favor _

No, I will not "subtly suggest to Kevin that his taste in music sucks"

_ Okay that was a joke _

Was it? Because your “three point plan” didn’t seem like someone who didn’t give a fuck. 

_ Okay whatever it’s not about that _

_ It’s about Teeks _

Oh, I see. 

_ wtf is that supposed to mean _

What do you think it means?

_ See normally I would say something about how old and deluded you are but I'm gonna refrain _

Because you want something from me, I get it. Spit it out.

_ Could you just text him and see if he responds. Something random, don’t mention me _

_ G? _

He says it's hard for him to admit but I have the best beard on the team. 

Which is a given but it's always nice to hear confirmation.

_ Okay _

_ Uh _

_ Could you text him something about me, don’t mention this, idk just something unrelated _

Are you going to tell me what the fuck this is about.

You do know I don’t have time for this right.

I have responsibilities, such as my actual child, not just the hoard of children on my fucking team.

_ Dude you know me, you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important _

_ Also since when are you “busy” _

See, in my day, we respected our elders.

_ Please. _

Since it's concerning that you said please I texted him, but you better tell me what the fuck is going on.

_ What did you say _

Jesus Patty. I don't know, something about setting up lunch and did he want to get lunch with you and I.

_ Did he respond _

Give it a goddamn minute will you

He read it, no response. 

_ Fuck _

You okay?

_ Not really _

_ I came out to him _

_ He's been avoiding me _

Shit.

So I'm headed to his place to beat the crap out of him is what you're saying.

_ No. No it's _

?

_ I don't know, it's complicated. _

Sounds like you need to just fucking talk to him then, instead of harassing your captain.

_ The whole point is that he's ignoring me. I even went to his place, right, and Sanny told me he was sleeping. At 8 pm _

You sure he's not just a homophobic dickhead

_ Guess he could be _

_ But I don't think so _

Okay fine, I might have a plan. Standby.

_ What plan _

I said STANDBY goddamnit. Man, I really let this team run away from me didn't I. 

  
  


>>

  
  


_ wtf did you tell Kev _

Not much, why?

_ He’s wearing a “secret spy outfit” _

_ he looks like a zumba teacher going through a divorce _

Ah jeez, I’ll be there soon. 

  
  


Nolan has never opened the door as fast as he does when Claude knocks, because frankly, he’s extremely concerned. Claude barrels in, takes one look at Kevin perched on a barstool, and contorts his face in what seems to be immense pain. 

“Explain,” he says, brow furrowed so hard it looks like one extremely hairy caterpillar crawling across his face.

Kevin jumps down and throws an arm around Claude. “My amazing ninja outfit? You like? I got your text, man, don’t worry. I am the _ definition _of extreme discretion.”

Claude looks seconds away from leaping out a window, so Nolan ushers him onto the couch.

“Forget him. What’s the plan?”

“He _ is _ the plan,” Claude says. “Get me a beer, will you?” 

Kevin takes off running to the kitchen.

“Heads up!” he cries and Nolan watches as the can just barely makes it into Claude’s outstretched fingers.

Claude takes a long swig.

“I’m ready, G, just give me the word,” Kevin says, doing lunges that put an inappropriate amount of thigh on display.

Claude wipes his mouth. “Ready for what, exactly?”

“Ready for battle. I love Tiki Bar, but I can definitely take him. POW, POW, RIGHT HOOK, DOUBLE SMASH.”

Nolan’s mouth gapes open. Claude, beside him, massages his temples.

“Kev. Kevin, look at me. We will not be smashing or battling anybody. Is that clear?”

Kevin looks vaguely disappointed. “But he hurt Patty.”

“We are going to be responsible adults about this. Well, as responsible as a bunch of overgrown infants can be. Got it?”

Kevin nods.

“Right. Listen up. Here’s how this is gonna go. TK is under the impression that Kevin and him are meeting here to ‘play video games’ at 2:30. Kev, you sent the text about Nolan?”

“Yes, sir!” Kevin salutes and holds out his phone.

Nolan looks.

Kevin: TIKI BAR :( :( :’’’’’( patty CANNOT MAKE IT . I repeat Patty can’t come :( :( :(

Travis Konecny: Okay.

“So at 2:25 I will be stationed in the downstairs bathroom. Kev, you’ll be waiting to answer the door. Patty, be in the basement, yeah?” Claude says. 

Nolan’s head is starting to hurt. “Why?”

“No questions. It’s approaching game time, so everyone in position.”

Kevin salutes again and starts doing push-ups. Claude heads off, presumably for the downstairs bathroom. Nolan stares at nothing for a bit.

“What the fuck.”

Kevin jumps up. “You okay, man?” he asks.

Nolan figures the best course of action is to just go along with whatever fucked-up thing is currently happening. He gives what he hopes is a convincing nod. Kevin walks over and places both hands on Nolan’s shoulders. His eyes are bright, and Nolan is struck, as always, by how unflinchingly earnest he is. 

“We got your back, buddy,” he says. 

Nolan tries to smile. “I know. Thanks for doing this.”

Kevin nods, then slaps Nolan in the back. “Get to it!”

Nolan waits on the basement couch. The leather is cool against his overheated skin, but not in a good way, more like it’s leaching something out of him. He tries to listen to what might be happening above and finally hears the faint noise of the doorbell. “TIKI!” Kevin’s loud voice bellows. “Come in, come in.” Scuffling follows. Kevin says something indiscernible. Nolan hears clomping on the stairs. He takes a deep breath. The door opens, Travis walks in, and it slams behind him with a thunk. Nolan watches in horror as the lock turns from the outside. 

“Bye kids, be back in an hour!” Claude calls. Nolan is going to kill him. 

Travis spins around the room like an abandoned puppy. “Kev?” he yelps. “Dude, let me out!”

“It was G,” Nolan says, sitting up.

Travis lets out a shrill cry which would probably be hilarious under different circumstances. “Patty? What the hell?”

“In my defense, I had no idea he was going to lock us in,” he says. He feels small, suddenly, and curls his knees up to his body.

“This was a set-up?” Travis asks. He’s still hovering by the door, as if it might magically open for him.

“You wouldn’t talk to me,” Nolan says, and instantly wishes he could take it back, hates how pathetic he sounds.

Travis looks at him with something in his eyes. Pity, maybe? Sadness? Nolan can’t tell. He watches as Travis falls into an armchair with a whoosh, as if he was being held up by strings that someone had cut through all at once.

“I’m sorry, bud. I was going through something.”

Nolan stares at him. “Is ‘something’ code for being an asshole?”

“I wanted to give you…” Travis trails off and leans over his knees. He looks tired, Nolan notices, the shadows under his eyes dulling his usually vibrant face. “I wanted to give you some space.”

“You mean you wanted space from me, because I made you uncomfortable.”

Travis’ head jerks up. “That's what you thought?” he asks. He sounds upset.

“What else was I supposed to think?

“Fuck, Patty. I'm sorry. I would never- I was really supportive when I thought you were dating Nico, remember?”

“Okay, but I didn't even know you were doing that until you told me.”

“I’m not homophobic, or anything. I promise, Patty.”

Nolan’s face feels hot. He tries to breathe, tries to calm himself down. “So what, you're mad I'm not dating Nico?”

“No, it's not- It has nothing to do with him. I was just upset because- I don't know, I was being stupid. I’m really sorry, I’m gonna stop being an asshole and things can go back to normal.”

“Why were you upset?”

Travis twitches. “Huh?” he says. “Oh. It doesn't matter, like I said, I was being stupid.” Nolan watches as the lines of his body contort. They’re all wrong, like he’s trying to escape out of himself. 

Nolan says, “Okay. Except you ignored me for two and a half weeks, so I feel like I have a right to know.”

“Fuck,” Travis says, his whole body twisting with the word. He looks like he does on the ice, face flushed, chest heaving. Ready to barrel down someone half a foot taller than him, or maybe cut through a d-pair and score a game winning goal. 

“I can’t- I don't know. I just realized that- “ he continues. “Youweresinglethwholetimesoyoucouldhavelikedmebackbutobviouslyyoudontso,” he says, all in one breath.

Nolan frowns. “What?”

Travis looks up at him and slowly exhales. His face is pinched, his eyes crinkled. Something low in Nolan’s stomach starts to churn. “I always thought you were taken, but then I found out you were single the whole time, which means you could have liked me back, but clearly you don't.” The words come out of his mouth like darts.

Nolan can’t move. There’s no way he heard any of that right. He wants to say something, anything, but nothing comes out of his mouth. 

Travis’ face shutters. “Yeah,” he says, defeated. “This is why I wasn't going to tell you. I'm gonna go.”

Nolan watches as he gets up and heads towards the door. He remembers at the same time as Travis, who kicks the door frame, hard. “Fuck,” he grits out. He pulls out his phone.

“Kevin, can you let me the fuck out of here? I’M NOT- Look, none of this is really your business anyways, but I’m not homophobic, okay? Sure, yeah, we talked things through. I swear to god, just let me the fuck out. I just got my heart broken, does that help? Is that what you need to hear to come unlock this fucking door?”

He chucks his phone on the ground and follows it to the carpet, curled up somewhere to Nolan’s left. Nolan wants to move, he has to, so he goes over and gingerly sits next to Travis.

“You don’t-” Travis says. Nolan puts a hand on his forearm. He lets his thumb gently sweep across the soft skin and watches as Travis’ mouth gets caught open, tongue hanging uselessly behind his teeth. 

“What did I say about assumptions?” he says.

Travis shakes his head, lost.

“Everyone’s always making them. Kinda sucks,” he says, and leans in to kiss him. 

Travis jerks back, head bouncing off the wall. Nolan bites his lip and tries not to laugh at how much Travis looks like he was just hit by a truck. He waits him out, never breaking eye contact, until finally Travis' eyes clear and he surges back in. Nolan’s eyes flutter shut, and wells of relief flow over inside him. He had thought about this. Of course he had. But fully, actually falling for another straight guy had felt too dumb even for him, so it had always been an abstract idea, fuzzy, without detail. Without details like Travis’ hand coming up to capture the curls at the back of Nolan’s neck. Or the sharp pain of Travis getting Nolan’s lip between his teeth. The sound Travis makes when Nolan climbs into his lap and presses him up against the door, wanting to take, wanting everything. 

“Patty..."

“Yeah, bud?”

"I missed you so much.”

"Whose fault was that?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I didn't think it would be that hard, to like- Live without you. It sucked so bad. I think- I think everything is just better when you're there."

Nolan feels the blush crawl up his cheeks, and he ducks his head. A hand cradles the back of his neck, fingers carding through his hair. Nolan forces himself to meet Travis' eyes. Everything on his face- It's blinding. It's a softness that crinkles his eyes and tugs at his mouth and makes Nolan want to burrow inside him and stay forever.

"Same," he mumbles.

Travis cocks his head. "Huh? What was that?"

"I said, same, okay? I feel the same."

Travis' answering grin is brighter than a fucking supernova. He grabs at Nolan’s thighs, right where they meet his ass, and pulls their hips together. The friction of it makes Nolan groan, and he buries his face in Travis’ neck. 

“Patty, I wanna," Travis says, fingers easing under his waistband, and Nolan wants too, the words are on his lips, when the door opens and they go tumbling through.

Nolan lands hard on Travis, elbows in the fleshy part of his gut. “Fuck,” Travis moans, and Nolan feels rather than sees Kevin and Claude hovering above them.

“Well,” Claude says. 

“Well, well, _well_,” Kev echoes, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Fuck both of you,” Travis responds.

Nolan crawls off Travis, trying to conceal the more damning parts of him. Although his fucked-up hair and burning cheeks are probably doing a good enough job all on their own. 

G seems amused, but also annoyed, which is kind of his default, anyways. Kev looks nothing short of delighted. Travis kind of looks like he wants to die, but mostly looks defiant, like he’s ready to take on the whole world. Nolan smiles and takes his hand.

“We’ll see you at practice tomorrow,” he says and nods at the ginger pair on his way up the stairs. He brings Travis up to his bedroom, shuts the door, then comes back to earth. Some of his bravado melts away.

“So…” he says, not sure what comes next.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Travis asks. His hands are twisted together, and Nolan reaches over to untangle them.

“Yeah, idiot,” he says, then pushes Travis to the bed. 


End file.
